The Sweet Scent of Cinnamon
by the Hopeful Romantic
Summary: I'm too lazy for a summary right now, but here goes. DMHG. Library. Apologies. Cinnamon. Hair. Since it's a short story, I can't really say too much without revealing the whole story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: So I'm writing something else right now, but I thought of this and decided to write this before I forgot it. Pretty short, but I hope it satisfies your hunger for Dramione! Line breaks aren't working sob.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Hermione was _so_ tired. The NEWTs were finally over, but the months of late-night studying had finally caught up to her. She yawned and laid on her book. Madam Pince glanced over at her and decided to take mercy on the Gryffindor, having seen her slave over schoolwork. She did, however, pull the book out under from Hermione's arms in case Ms. Granger was a drooler. It was late, so Pince set down a copy of the library key next to Hermione in case she needed to get out. After checking the lights and aisles, Madam Pince closed the library doors.

Unknown to Hermione-and evidently Madam Pince-, a certain blonde Slytherin was hidden in the Restricted section, reading about illegal potions that didn't do anything. He too yawned and decided it was time to head back to the dungeons-Malfoys did need their beauty sleep.

He stepped out of the aisle to find a sleeping Granger snoozing on the table.

It was his chance. Maybe he could finally repay Granger for what she did to him in 3rd year. "Yes, I'll do it. It fits, and she'll never know-she's asleep," thought Draco.

With that thought, Draco determinedly bent down, covered Granger's eyes, and placed his lips upon hers. Hopefully, it would affect her the same way her punch had affected him.

Hermione's eyes immediately opened, but couldn't see who was.

Something was-

"Don't. Please." the mysterious person said against her lips. Hermione decided that it was indeed a boy after hearing the deep voice whisper.

His lips were rough, but smelled sweet, like cinnamon sugar. Who was this mysterious stranger?

"I'm sorry. For everything." he croaked.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"Some day, you'll know."

"When?"

"Some day."

Hermione growled in frustration. This guy was good at kissing, but evidently not very good at thinking of synonyms.

Malfoy smirked against her lips and proceeded to _Obscuro_ her and only removed the blindfold spell when he was sure he was completely covered by the Disillusion Charm and his very expensive Invisibility Cloak.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

The next day, in the Great Hall, Hermione was growing frustrated with each passing second. She had thought she could identify who exactly was the bloke who had kissed her with such sincerity-she was the brightest witch of her age, after all-but couldn't seem to find the scent of his lips in the Great Hall, even with a Sensory-Enhancing Spell. Who was he?  
Hermione sniffed the air again, trying to find the entrancing scent of the mystery-boy's lips. Suddenly, she caught the scent for a brief moment. Taking inventory of the room, Hermione noticed that the person who had just entered the Great Hall was Malfoy.

Shaking the thought of Malfoy out of her head, Hermione decided to have breakfast first-while leaving a note saying, "Thank you." on her finished plate for the house elves.

Hermione walked down the third-floor corridor, sighing wistfully as she looked upon the couples blatantly displaying affection for each other. Unknown to her, a certain blonde Slytherin followed behind.

Suddenly, she felt a presence beside her, turning her head, she caught a glimpse of a boy's blonde hair. That is, until he started choking on the hair she had unconsciously flipped into his face when she turned her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hermione cried. She removed her hair from his face...Malfoy?

"Bloody biscuits, can't even walk beside a girl these days without getting choked by her hair. What has the world come to?" Malfoy asked drily.

"I said I was sorry, Malfoy. Now what d'you want? I have a class to go to, in case you haven't noticed."

"I said I was sorry too. For everything. Wanttogooutwithme?" Malfoy mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"D'you...d'you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Why would you ask, now, of all times? Aren't I the dirty Mudblood of your nightmares?"

"More like the bushy-haired princess of my dreams. Let me convince you?" Malfoy winked.

"Smooth, ferret. But flattery will get you nowhere in my world. You can try to convince me, but I doubt it'll work, nothing can _convince_ me to change my mi-"

Without waiting for her to finish, cinnamon-sugar-scented lips met her lips.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

No one could figure out why Hermione was so cheerful in the rest of her classes.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Kinda not beta-ed so I'm lazy and I'm sorry :(

Hope y'all enjoyed that story! - white-chocolate-bar


End file.
